Talk:Hatafutte Parade (England)
The line about the flag Okay, before we go into a hole back and forth with the editing on this, I want to say, during the part where he describes his flag, he is definetly saying "Cross meets Arrows at the Union Flag" in English. Not in anyother language. In heavily accented English. And since there is no need to translate something already in English, leave it be. 00:39, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Umm, you're basically saying, "I can hear the lyrics better, editing wars are bad, and so let's stick with my translation." In the first place, "Cross meets Arrows at the Union Flag" does not make sense. It could possibly refer to battles being fought under the flag, but it does not match the theme of the other four version, in which the flags are described. The other translation, "Three crosses together make the Union Flag" makes sense, because it's referring to the three cross-themed flags that are put together to make the flag of the United Kingdom. 03:42, August 15, 2010 (UTC) The line "Cross meets Arrows at the Union Flag" is describing the Union Flag of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland. The Union flag combines St.Andrew's Cross (The Flag of Scotland), St.George's Cross (The Flag of England) and St.Patrick's Cross (which is associated with Ireland). Thus, the three flags combined created the union flag of the United Kingdom. St.George's Cross is the cross spoken about and St.Patrick's Cross and St.Andrews crosses resemble arrows. WonderfulAsia 15:06, August 15, 2010 (UTC) OP here. My apologies, I was having a bad day when I wrote that. Sorry for my rudeness. So wait, if I understand what you two are saying, then both can be right. Which should we use? As for "Cross meets Arrows at the Union Flag" not matching the theme of the other four, Japan uses food to describe his. That doesnt really fit the "theme" now does it? The Union Flag differs greatly from Japan's Germany's and Italy's so they cant desrcibe it in the same way now can it? Same goes for Japan's. Germany's and Italy's are three colors so all they have to say is 3 colors and something else. The way Japan describes his, white with a red circle (representing the sun) in the middle is a reference to that one episode and strip when his lunchbox is made to look like his flag probably. So there is no "theme" to the way they describe their flags. I think we need a poll of some sort to pick which version of the line to use, because both can be right. 17:20, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Well everyone has their bad days. So to avoid any misunderstandings I think we should leave it as is. What was the other line? All I heard was the "Cross meet the Arrows at the Union Flag". WonderfulAsia 17:35, August 15, 2010 (UTC) The second posters says it translates to "Three crosses together make the Union Flag" But yeah lets just leave it the way it is now until we get the full version. Maybe hearing it two times in the song will help us decide if he's speaking Japanese and saying "Three crosses together make the Union Flag" or if he's saying "Cross meets the Arrows at the Union Flag" in English. Then again that line could be like World Ondo where the Japanese words have a double meaning to them. Bah, I shouldnt have brought this up : / 18:00, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Hello, everyone here! Can I join? I was so surprised some of you hear the line as English words. That is written in Japanese language except 'Union Flag'. As I wrote in Kanji and Romaji lyrics, it says "クロス三つ合わさってユニオンフラッグ"in Kanji, and "Kurosu mittsu awasatte UNION FLAG" in Romaji. Maybe it sounds like mittsu as meets, awasatte as ''arrows at, ''for English speaking people. But they are Japanese words. So, "Kurosu mittsu" is "three crosses", and "awasatte" is "(are) combined to make". Like as North and South Italy and Germany, England discribes his flag 'three saint crosses unites one in design'. And so does Japan in his song as well. Mools 18:04, August 15, 2010 (UTC)Mools Well, thanks for clearing up everything! I personally like 3 are combined to make the union flag! Because above the 3 Saint's crosses are in the Union Flag of the United Kingdom! Grazie Mools! You're so helpful!! WonderfulAsia 18:09, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Well that clears everthing up! Thanks Mools its great to have someone who speaks Japanese on here. I really dont care what the translation is. I was just in a bad mood and i guess i took it out on my first post here. Ahaha, well now that this is over with, we just have to wait for the full version 00:02, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, but you guys have that one line in English as "Let's enjoy everybody!", but I heard "Let's endure, everybody." I know that sounds silly, but it makes a bit of sense... I guess... Is it not worth looking into? 21:39, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Arthur Kingsley The lyrics in Japanese and Romaji I posted formerly is just from the official publishment. The English translation by me would not be good enough, but the line "Let's enjoy everybody" is what he sings actually. Thank you so much. Mools 00:36, August 31, 2010 (UTC)Mools Hey guys, I've gotta say that after listening to it with both lyrics in mind it sounds like "Cross meets arrows at the Union Flag". It might not make much sense compared to the other suggestions, but it's probably a translation error or something. HollyKagamine14 (talk) 21:49, December 20, 2013 (UTC) In regards to your concern about the lyrics with England's Hatafutte Parade - what you heard is completely sensible. Noriaka Sugiyama slurs the three when singing, and makes the "awasette" sound much like "At the". WonderfulAsia (talk) 02:09, December 30, 2013 (UTC)